Stevie Carmichael
Childhood Stevie's parents were killed by a vampire, slaughtered right before his very eyes while he cowered under the staircase - fearing for his life, before his werewolf gene kicked in. He was put up for adoption and was moved from Los Angeles to Florida, with his younger brother - Austin Carmichael. When he was in high school him and a couple other guys were out in the forest drinking. Him and one of the other guys started arguing and it escalated into a fight. His best friend tried to pull him off the other guy and not thinking he lashed out pushing his best friend into the small creek. It had been raining that summer and the water had risen pretty high. His best friend, Jaiden, hit his head and was carried off in the current. Stevie tried to save him but by the time he fished the body out Jaiden was dead. This triggered his werewolf curse. He turned to the girl he had known all his life, the person eh trusted with everything. Arial. She helped him through his transition. Shortly after Jules found him and convinced him to go with her. Arial went with them, immediately showing a dislike for Jules, and deep down, he trusted her judgment, until of course, Jules taught him everything he needed to know about vampires, and witches, and curses. He had searched some of it before he was triggered, the myths and fairytales had always intrigued him.He had been with her pack for a little over 5 years, before he was killed. Stevie is known among his pack for being a wolf good with research, and socially awkward. This changed after he came back, seeing that he might not have as much time as he needed, he came out to the world, and started going out with friends, and being a better him. His death, though, also dug a rift between him and his packmaster Jules, he wasn't as obedient as he had once been, and this sometimes caused problems between the two. Stevie's untimely death led him to learn that Jules wasn't always right about everything. She was calling the shots that day. Her main goal was to get the moonstone, and that got all of the pack killed. When it came down to it, she fled. She left him to get killed by Elijah, left him for dead. After Death After his death at the hands of Eliah Mikaelson, Stevie was brought back, awakened by Zack the warlock. He found his former pack leader, Jules Cohen - and she explained what had happened. Though things were tense between the two at first, due to him still being upset about her leaving him for dead, ultimately - he understood what she had to do, her responsibility as the leader of the pack. She had to live on to see the pack thrive; though she ever got the chance losing her life at the hands of Niklaus Mikaelson. Stevie continued a new life, making friends, meeting new people such as Hayley Marshall and Bonnie Bennett. The pack once again thrived, and Stevie's life was anew. He started a long term, serious relationship with the young Donovan boy, Matt. The two were in love, though they had their ups and down. They made it though almost everything.. almost. Stevie had many mental breakdowns, and eventually all of that was relieved when we attacked Jennifer Salvatore; who had taken Matt's life. She protected herself, using her magic. She fried his brain, and took away every memory he had obtained since coming back from the dead. He stumbled through life, and empty husk, confused and lonely. However, he did reunite with Matt, their reunion was short lived; and Stevie took on a new role, to help the pack grow on. He agreed to produce babies with Jules, to help the pack grow on another generation. The two planned their reproduction as well as a war to bring the wolves back into rule. All the while Stevie was clashing with an old face, one he hadn't seen in five years; his younger brother - Austin, who had turned up in Mystic Falls to find him. Stevie tried to push Austin away to protect him from everything that plagued the town, but it was no use. The boy was there to stay. Category:Characters Category:Werewolf